Save Me
by All27Lover247
Summary: Abandoned as a kid, Tsuna goes through hell to survive. Her bloodlust deepening into her heart as she yearns for the blood of her family to be shed. She thought she could forgive them, the only person she forgave was her dad. Will she ever find a way to fix her broken heart? Gender Bend! Rated T for... stuff, idk.
1. Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

A cold night...

Chatter Chatter*

Raining...

Splish Splash*

Soaking wet...

Thunder*

And...

Boom*

...Abandoned.

"She'll never be a good enough daughter", "Give it up Dame-Tsuna! You'll never be as good!"

I could still hear their voices in my head.

"AHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!" I shivered in the rain, crying alone in the woods all beaten.

"Papa.." I whispered. "Please... save me." I soon blacked out.

Please... Help me.


	2. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

"Hahaha, look it's Dame-Tsuna!"

"She's so pathetic!"

"And ugly too!"

"Stop..." I sobbed out. "What did you say Dame-Tsuna?" Said a person as he kicked me in my stomach.

"What you gonna do? Cry to your mommy?" A girl said in a childish voice.

"Oh we forgot. Mama doesn't love you." They said in a more childish voice and all started laughing, "I can't believe I'm related to you. I can't even believe that dad still loves you." She started laughing even more historically.

"Stop it!" I shouted more loudly. I quickly got up and began running towards the woods, that was all I could think of as I was only 8 years old.

I couldn't stand it, everyone hates me! My tears threaten to fall out, but I told myself I was strong but even Mama hated me. But my twin Flora was way worse. Each had a way of making my life miserable.

Both were demons in my life. The clouds that block my sunshine. The barrier from me reaching my happiness that soiled every moment I had.

"Stupid animal! Come back here!" They were chasing after me, I have to go faster. Faster! I told myself. But my tiny body hated me as well. I ran and ran... they were still there.

I tripped over a rock and that was the end. You could already tell what happened. I was beaten, kicked, punched, scratched and even stabbed.

I screamed and screamed but no one stopped. Soon a voice was heard.

"Children, What are you doing?" They stopped and quickly turned around, I kept sobbing. I too looked at the person and it was... Mama.

"Mama! Ple-please help me!" I cried out, please, just this once help your daughter out.

"Ohh~ it looks like you guys are having fun. You can continue, I'll just watch." There was a smile on her face, a happy smile. A rather happier than usual smile... "Thanks mama your the best!" Said Flora as she held a thumbs up at her and Mama gave her one in return. Both grinning so... sickeningly.

She just watched as I screamed and cried, soon there were no more tears to shed. Just like that the rain started pouring.

It poured out like my once before tears. _**Rapid and overflowing.**_ "Oh my, guess we'll have to head back children."

They all left... without me. Leaving me laying in my own pool of blood, again.

Pant*

Breathe, I need to breathe. I quickly took the pills on the side of the table and digested them. I continuously started to message my head as it was pounding.

That event happened 7 years ago, that nightmare keeps haunting me everyday, so why can't I just forget it? Not a single day passed without that nightmare.

A knock was heard and someone entered, "Is everything alright?" Said some one emotionlessly, "Yes, Tsui-Sempai. I just had that nightmare again." He nodded and left. ~Sigh~ I smiled, When can the pieces of my heart connect again? If I could cry, a little stream of tears would have fallen. What a wonderful life I have.


	3. Thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

I woke up in a huddle of warmth, something I haven't experienced in a while since I always slept on the floor. "Wh-where am I?" I sat up and looked around. The room looked like a regular room, from what I could tell... but it wasn't "home".

"Oh, I see you have woken up." The voice was mature and teasing but sweet. The women was tall, had black curly hair, blue eyes, light brown skin and looked to be in her mid 30's.

"Who are you?" I asked shyly.

She chuckled, "Well, I'm the one who saved your little butt. The names Tsutsui Ayame, I'm a Vindince member."

I nodded.

"You were beaten up pretty badly. Can you tell me what happened?"

I nodded and explained, during the process I realized I couldn't cry anymore since I was sure I would've cried during the process.

Tsui-Sama seemed to looked threateningly horrifying through the story though.

"So that explains it. The only solution is to kill them all."

"No, don't." She looked at me like I was crazy, then again... "I want to do it."

"That's my girl! I'll train you so well that people would just shiver under your name. You'll be so strong they'll beg you for mercy when you torture them." It looks like she had a plan on helping me. "By the way I never did catch your name."

"Yeah! I guess I did kinda forgot to tell you. My name is-"

"Mom, Is she awake yet?" A boy walked into the room, he looked a bit older than me. And similar to Tsui-Sama.

"Just in time Yoshi-Kun!" She clapped her hands together, "She was about to tell me her name." He nodded.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna, Thank you for saving me."

"Tsutsui Yoshita. Call me Yoshi."

"Ahhh! Tsuna-Yoshi, it fits together. I am expecting children when you guys grow up!"

"Mom!" The older kid was flustered. I don't know why but... a little piece of me started to feel more...safe. Maybe... I still could find happiness.


	4. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

At least not all my memories were filled with sorrow.

I made new friends (not that I ever had one) after my savior saved me. They introduced me to some other people. They were kind and welcoming but for some reason they showed no emotion most of the time. It was weird but I couldn't be talking.

I could barely smile myself. I learned that the Vindince are the law keepers of the Mafia world.

They thought I would freak out but I always thought the mafia was so cool!

"Wow, your in the mafia?! That's so cool!" My eyes began to sparkle but nothing else showed amazement, a man chuckled, "Yes. But it's very dangerous." The man was the Leader of the Vindince, the new grandpa to my life. "I know grandpa" I was a bit disappointed, "But if I don't get dangerous, how am I suppose to get the revenge that would satisfy me?" I said in a monotone voice, he frowned. "Do you really think killing your so called mother and sister would satisfy you?" He got up from the chair he sat on, "Think about it." And started walking, I followed behind.

We came to a room that was empty but was big.

"From now on you are apart of our Famiglia, our family." He smiled, "We will train you, but the rest is up to you, kiddo." He ruffled my hair and I just stared at him.

He instantly wiped off the expression on his face to show no emotion, I was confused but complied.

Let our sore aching training begin.


	5. News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Let me introduce myself more properly to you guys. My name used to be Sawada Tsunayoshi, but now it's Vin Tsumeku.

I'm a girl and was abandoned at the age of 8 years old. I barely show any emotion and I started living in Italy. I'm now 15 years old. I am a Vindince member and I seek revenge on my family.

Enough about me back to the story.

-Present-

"Mmm..." another day of life. I did my usual morning routine, you know...the usual stuff girls do besides spend 30 minutes to pick out clothes.

I then after went to the kitchen, "Morning, Tsu-Chan~" I nodded, "Morning."

"I see that you still didn't get your emotions back yet, huh." She said as she put a plate of eggs in front of me.

I nodded.

Unlike me the rest of Vindince could control their emotional state like other people. Like looking emotionless or happy, while... I can't, I can only do emotionless so far, with anger and resentment. The only good emotion I have is gratefulness.

Yoshi-Sempai then joined us at the table. "Good morning Mom, Meku." He looked like a moron like always. "Morning Yoshi-Kun~

Mikio-San (grandpa) wants to see both of you guys after breakfast." We both nodded, "What does that old man want now?" He said it in a jokingly but rude manner.

This caused him to get a smack at his head, "Even if it's Mikio-San you should always respect your elders!" She scolded.

I bet you didn't expect for Vindince members to act this way, did you. It's quite entertaining, if I say so myself. Normal people who look heartless to the outside world.

I was finished with my dinner so I went my way to his office. "Grandpa..." I knocked at his door. "Come in." I opened it and made my way inside, I sat in my favorite spot in the room and ask, "What do you want?"

"Going straight to the point as always, huh Tsu."

"If it's nothing important I'll leave." I was about to get up when, "Come on Meko, at least hear the old man out." The person pulled at my cheeks.

I slapped his hands away, "I would prefer you not to do that." My request was then ignored.

"Anyways old man, what did you want?"

"Well since both of you are here, I'll cut to the chase. I want both of you to attend school in Japan."

"What?! Why old man?!" He slammed his fist on the desk.

"Well, you see. I want you guys to observe the Decimo candidate for Vongola there..." He became more serious this time. "Sawada Flora."

We paused at that name. This time I spoke up.

"New Decimo Candidate?" I began laughing hysterically, they stared at me. "I didn't expect to see them this early?" I grinned. Sweet Namimori, how I've "Missed you".

-New emotion required: Excitement-


	6. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

"~Sigh~ Hey, Meko! Where are we going?! We just arrived at Namimori and were walking all over the place!"

I nodded, "Jeez, can't we take a break! ~huff~ We've been walking for hours!"

"Energy to complain, Energy for Walking." I simply replied back.

I took a glimpse at him, he was sulking... again. He really is a moron, "Slow."

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

At first when I met Yoshi, I thought he was a laid back person, I guess you can't judge people when you just met, huh.

"Let's take a break."

"Finally!"

We sat at a nearby bench, "So where are we going anyways?"

"Home."

"Huh." There was a long silence. "Why?! Don't you hate that place."

I nodded and simply replied, "Observe."

"Oh! Now I get it."

"Break, Over." I started walking again.

"But that was only 30 seconds!"

He got up, "Meko!" And started jogging to her, "Wait up!"

**10 minutes later**

I stayed to a halt, "Meko, why'd we stop?" I stared. Not at him, but at the object infront of me. What a sickening sight, full of those "happy" memories.

"Were here." He looked confuse for a second, before he realized. "Oh, we're at your old house." I nodded and turned around before my anger started to build up.

"Lets go."


	7. Apartment

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

"Finally, We're here!"

It was 6pm when we reached the apartment not to far from Namimori high. So 3 hours since we arrived.

We headed to the room we were staying in.

**Room 27A**

It was a small cozy apartment with plain white walls but it will do.

"I'm gonna go take a shower first." I nodded.

I guess I'll make **myself** lunch, even though I don't know how to cook or bake. I went to the kitchen, it was a beautiful kitchen for a small apartment. I thanked myself for dropping by a grocery store during the walk.

I looked into my bag and decided to make myself some chocolate chip muffins and chopped up strawberries somehow.

Well, let's start.

35 minutes later

Okay, I just took the muffins out of the oven and they cooled down. The only thing to do now is taste them, -gulp- I took a bite of the first ever food related thing I made and...

It...

Was...

Normal.

Phew, it's edible.

I took the 2 other muffins and placed them on a plate with my chopped up strawberries and headed to the small living room. Placing it on the table there.

I started munching on the one I had before and felt a dangerous presence.** It was coming towards my muffins.**

I closed my eyes and quickly snatched my muffins off the table before a hand could grab one. With my free hand I took the persons arm and flipped them over. He let out a groan.

"Yoshi-Sempai." He gulped, "What were you about to do to my muffins?" I said in a rather deadly tone my eyes glaring at him.

"Ple-please don't hurt me!" He quickly got up.

"I just... SmeltADeliciousAromaComingFromItAndWantedToTryIt," He said quickly. He smiled sheepishly. And I kept my glare on him, but my eyes soften when I heard his stomach growl.

~sigh~ I stood up and started walking towards him and I saw a shiver roll down his spine. I took one of the muffins and shoved it into his mouth. "Your welcome." And I went back to my sitting spot and ate all the chopped up strawberries.

For some reason he stood there quietly with no expression on his face, was my food that bad?

"Wow!" He started devouring it, "I didn't know you could bake!"

"I don't."

"Then who-"

"Me."

"So this is your first time ever making food?"

I nodded.

"Wow! But it's so good!"

"Sure." I took the last muffin and split it in half.

"Here."

"Thank you~!"

He again devoured it, but after he finished I saw a piece of chocolate on his face so...

I took my thumb, wiped it off his face and ate it. I didn't want any chocolate going to waste. He stood still for a moment, and his face began to redden a bit up on his dark caramel skin. Is he sick or something?

I put my forehead on his, "You don't seem sick." He backed up, "Umm- you should get some rest, we do start school tomorrow. Hahahaha!" He hurriedly scurried off to a room, that I guess is his new bedroom. Being a weirdo as always.

I nodded. I guess he's fine. I took a warm shower and went into a room I liked afterwards. I set up a place for me to sleep on the floor until we got beds and all that stuff and drifted into sleep.

Namimori High, What disasters will you bring to me/us?

Authors note:

**By the way if you haven't catched on (of course you did your smart, right?) that TsuTsui Yoshi is a OC since I don't know any Vindince members. I got his name from a random Japanese name generator. He is a tall, dark caramel colored skin tone male. With blue eyes and black hair. He is out going and smart.**

**Also should I make the Arcobalenos students or teachers? Decision will be made by 11/22/19.**


	8. School-Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

6:10am

Ahh~ What a ugly morning. Let's get ready for a horrible day.

I slithered out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. I did my business in there and headed back to my room.

Too lazy to take a shower, I got dressed in the boys/Girls uniform with my hair in a ponytail. I don't like skirts so... yeah.

I then slithered to Yoshi's room. I jumped and head butted him in the stomach and there was a rather loud oof- in the morning.

"Wake up."

"It's to early for this! Let me go back to sleep!" He whined.

I just replied with..."School."

O-O

-_-

"Oh, sh-"

I pushed him off the bed and slithered back into the kitchen while I could hear yelling in the background.

Food...

Where are you my love?~

I looked back at him and he was all over the place. I'll just go out without him, I'm to hungry for this.

I got up, put on my shoes and headed out.

Let's see, food restaurants, food...

Oh look! Taku Sushi, it's open to! Must be my lucky day.

I entered the restaurant and it smelled good, like fish but good fish.

"Welcome, how could I help you?" A men said with a smile. I looked at the man, he looked to be in his late 30's and supposedly a "cheerful" person.

Fake.

"Food."

"I see. We serve sushi here. What would you like?"

"10. Any type."

He chuckled, "Not much of a speaker are you?"

I nodded. "Okay I'll get right on it."

I looked around and something caught my eye. It was a picture of the men and a boy not to older looking than me.

"That's my son." He said in a proud way but his face began to sadden. That's the cause, huh.

"Something happened to him?"

His attitude darkened and he stopped working, "He jumped off a roof about a month ago. He's in a hospital, because I wasn't a good enough father to notice how bad it was." He clenched his fist.

Attempted suicide huh, "Don't think that. He's selfish."

He chuckled, "Maybe. Making his old man worry like this." He started working again, a few minutes later, "Here enjoy! I hope you'll like it." I nodded and tried to give him the money. But he refused, he said that its free for helping him relieve some stress.

I don't see how I helped but now I guess I owe him.

I went outside and saw a tired Idiot running my way.

"Where were you?!"

I pointed to the Restaurant.

"-pant—sigh- Don't leave without me again! I don't know this place like you do!"

I nodded and started eating some sushi. On the way to school, the idiot tried to steal some of it. Obviously I protected my new born sushi from his mouth.

By the time we got there I ate half of the sushi and packed the rest for later.

When we were about to enter the gate, a guy stopped us.

"Your not wearing proper uniform, Herbivore."

I just stared at him while Yoshi was confused but he then realized he was talking to me.

"So."

"I'll bite you to death."

The man charged and I sighed and quickly grabbed the skirt from my bag.

I started taking off my shoes and he stopped.

"Herbivore, don't change here." He looked away.

I took a glance at him and just continued. I put my skirt on and then took off my pants. I just thanked my self for wearing thigh high socks under the pants and having a knee length skirt.

I put on my shoes and started walking with Yoshi to my classroom again.

While a skylark was muttering, "Carnivore..."

Some students were gaping and others whisper.

"Meko, did you really have to do that." I shook my head. The guy told me to change, so I changed. What's so wrong?

We arrived to the front office and asked for our schedule, my home room was class A2. The idiot is also in the same home room as me.

We walked around until we found the room and knocked.

"Come in!"

Here we go, a crappy high school life will begin for us.

**Authors note:**

**Okay kids, I don't know if your reading this but PLEASE vote. You might of misunderstood so I'll extend the vote to 11/24.**

**Students or Teacher Arcobaleno? **

**Put it in the chats. (/-o-/) (\\-o-\\)**


	9. Lunch-time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

"Come in!"

Here we go, a crappy high school life will begin for us.

**Present**

We entered the classroom.

"You guys are the new transfer students from Italy, right?"

I nodded while Yoshi-Sempai smiled and said "Yep!"

"I see. I am your home room teacher. You may introduce yourself's."

"Hello, I'm Yoshi and I'm 16!" He gave everyone his famous smile. I rolled my eyes and about 9/10 of the girls in the classroom gave into his charms, even 2 or 3 boys.

I was about to go to a seat when, "Oh, and this is TsuMeko but I call her Meko!" Everyone seemed shock like they didn't see me at all.

"Okay class, feel free to ask them questions."

A lot of girls raised their hands, some boys too.

Boy 1: "Are you single?"

"Yep."

Boy 2: "Not you! Meko-Chan!"

"That is valid information." He said in a kinda protective way.

I nodded.

I detected a presence in a tree near the classroom window.

Reborn.

I see he's still in his baby form, since I sense it? It's hard to explain.

I looked at all the students, and their she was.

Sawada Flora.

She didn't change one bit, except taller and has feminine attributes. She had some bandages on her as well.

Flora: "Do you want to go out with me?"

Yoshi looked at her and his eyes begin to twitch.

"I'm sorry, I already have someone in mind."

Who? Has he been seeing other people without telling me. Jeez, guess he is a loser.

"Just dump her. And come to me." She pouted.

I was getting pissed for some reason.

"Wel-"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to an empty seat.

I could tell she was pissed. But before she could ay anything—

"Okay, were gonna start class now."

I slept the whole time during class, still feeling the presence of the notorious Hitman , sooner or later it was lunch time.

-RING-

"Okay class, class is dismissed." The teacher walked out and I followed behind. Yoshi-senpai tried to follow but was bombarded by girls.

I walked around and managed to get to the rooftop. I found a spot to sit at and during the process I heard a sharp slash. Before it could hit, I was able to maneuver to my right. Missing my face by a centimeter but still leaving a little cut.

"I can't seem to categorize you. A herbivore or carnivore?"

I just looked at him, both of us not making a sudden movement until he took another swing. I dodged and moved a great 2 yards away from him.

It seems he was using a pair of Tonfas. What a pain, and Reborn was watching to, so I couldn't fight. So the last option i had was to run and that I did.

He started chasing me, a bit pissed from my reaction. I ran and ran until I was pulled to a room by someone, causing him to lose track of me.

"Phew, What were you even doing with him?"

I shrugged, I looked back at the person and of course it was Yoshi-senpai.

"Before you ask, I'm here because I was also escaping from someone..." he gave an awkward laugh.

I sat down near the window and took out the sushi I saved and started eating them slowly.

I heard a familiar growl and a idiot rubbing/scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

~sigh~ I patted to a seat next to me and he obediently sat down next to me. I took my chopsticks, picked a sushi (which for some reason had more than she ordered) and shoved it in his mouth.

I ate my desired amount and gave the rest to Yoshi. I took his lap as my pillow in return to take a nap.

"Wake me up."

He nodded as he cheerfully ate his sushi.

**Meanwhile in a nearby tree**

"So we have visitors, do we?"

The little man tilted his fedora as he gave a smirk that promised entertainment (to himself). "Let's have fun, shall we."


	10. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Reborn.**

Reborn's POV

It seems that we have some company.

I'll observe for now, they don't seem to look like a threat, YET.

Dame-Flora is slacking off these days, I only made her dodge the Skylark's Tonfas. Sure she got a fracture, but a mafia boss always has to be ready in any sort of fight.

She beat her new record thought a few measly 9 seconds into the fight. Dame-Flora has ALOT of training to do in order to make her a decent mafia boss. Not to mention on fixing that awful attitude of her's.

It's only been a month since I became her tutorer. I found 4 decent guardians but this thoughtless student of mine declined all of them, and mostly all refused her, I don't blame them though.

Not even I could change their minds, there wasn't a way to after what they been through.

There was not much to compliment her on except for being Dame, that's about all.

This might be complaining but there's a whole list of things to complain about her. One thing straight she will never be a boss nor is she capable. Training her is useless.

But the new girl, she seems interesting. I'll keep my eye out for her.

Flora's POV

(Looks at Yoshi And Tsuna)

That new girl is so annoying! Why would that cutie be friends with someone like her. She's so dull and plain. I'm just glad that dang baby didn't appear yet. What a nightmare! I don't even think he's cute.

(I felt a glare that sent shivers down my spine)

Note to self, don't even try to think badly about the baby.

Back to the point, that bit-

"FLORA!"

Startled, I slightly jumped up on my seat. "Pay attention in class! I asked you to read the first paragraph of page 15 for us."

"Ughh-" I took the book, stood up and started reading, "No. Not that book! Your supposed to read the (Made up book name)."

My cheeks started to heat up, "I-" "Never mind just sit down." I heard some giggles in the back, jeez. I hate the teacher.

Tsuna POV

Class is so boring-

"TSUNA!"

"Don't yell."

"Why shouldn't I?"

I looked at her, "First time." (You just called my name the first time and yelled my name to see if I was paying attention, correct?)

She looked impressed, "Yes." She grinned. "Anyways class. We'll be going on a field trip in a month, thanks to a company called Vongola."

About almost everyone cheered. "We'll be going to the hot springs and then to the beach that will last a week or 2. So I'll hand out permission slips now." After that the bell rang.

-ring-ring-

"Okay class remember to turn these in by the end of the week! You are dismissed."

When we reached the gate I told Yoshi-Senpai to, "Idiot. Go. Ask." (Go on ahead, I need to do something. Also ask Flora to hang out with you to see how the "candidate" is.)

"Okay." He groaned.

Let's visit this little boy shall we.

Sorry, I been lazy lately. And I had am not of writers block so... -_- yeah.


	11. Bomber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Reborn Hitman**

Tsuna's POV

I was heading to the hospital to visit this certain person but heard booming noises and yelling along the way...

(???) "BASTARDS! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

... heading closer to the noise I stopped at a corner and peeked out.

There was a whole gang with a couple people knocked out, looking like there targeting a boy around my age. He had silver hair, green eyes and he was holding firecrackers? (Dynamite)

I decided to watch while also thinking of another route to go to my original destination. He threw some firecrackers in the air and wooo do they pack a punch. I decided to help him out by taking little pieces of rocks and knocked out the rest while the smoke screen was still there. I quickly flicked it to the back of their necks, bam easy as that.

As the screen cleared away, the boy slowly tried to walk away but he collapsed on the way. It looked like he hit himself in the process of his firecracker attack.

I wanted to walk away but my intuition said to help him for some reason.

Listening to my intuition I slowly walked up to him.

Still conscious he yelled,

(Silver Haired Boy): "HEY, YOU ONE OF THEM TOO?!"

I don't know how he still had energy to yell but before he got up...

(Silvered Hair Boy): "YOU HAVE A DEAT-"

... I knocked him out. It would be a bother to me if he tried anything.

I was gonna dial the hospital to pick the pile of bodies up but I heard footsteps and thought that the person coming can handle it.

I picked the boy up, barely being able to hold him cause of his weight and quickly sped off.

Reborn's POV

I encountered Gokudera Hayato, one of the potential people I thought my Dame student could have in the famigla. That was before she let him get bombed by his own bombs.

He accepted to be in the family, that was before the idiot started flirting with him.

The girl was really thick headed.

He deemed her to be unserious and doesn't have the potential.

But now as I try to change his mind, I saw some 'thugs' walking in our direction. I decided that this was Gokudera's fight so I quickly disappeared into the tree.

Third Person POV

(P#1): "Boss! That's the guy!"

(P#2): "That's the guy who blew up the car."

They approached Gokudera.

('Boss'): "Hey! I heard you been causing us trouble lately."

Gokudera lit a cigarette...

(Gokudera): "So, what if I did?"

Obviously the "Boss" got angry, the "Boss" snapped his fingers and the rest of the gang showed up.

(Boss): "Well, we want to have a little fun with you." He said with a smirk.

The gang charged at him. Gokudera threw some bombs at them, they were shocked. This knocked out 1/3 of them.

Some managed to go threw and gave Gokudera a good punch to the stomach.

Gokudera stepped back with the pain, he still hadn't recovered completely after the incident.

(Gokudera) "BASTARDS! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

He gave a good punch to the guy who did that and threw a bunch of bombs. His hot headed ness made him forget that he was there too and cursed himself.

He remembered the event that happened earlier that week, he still was so immature he thought to himself.

BOOM

Hibari POV

BOOM

Awakens*

"Tsk, Herbivores."

I ran to where the explosions came from.

There I find herbivores on the floor.

I dialed a number.

The herbivore who caused this will be bitten the death.

Looks at the bodies*

You will get your punishment after you wake up as well.

Tsuna POV

Finally we're here.

Namimori Hospital

**Sorry. I was gonna upload sooner but accidentally deleted it. Thanks for the wait.**


	12. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

I walked in and the nurses stared at me. I quickly dragged the boy to the front office and said, "Emergency."

The women snapped out of her daze and quickly called in doctors. Sooner or later the doctors quickly but cautiously took him. After that I walked to the front desk and said, "Yamato Takeshi."

(Front Office Ladie) "Are you visiting?"

I nodded. She then did the necessary procedures for my visit and gave me a pass.

(Front Office Ladie) "Room 65B, Thank you for visiting."

I nodded and headed to the Yamato's room. I stopped at the door and knocked.

(Yamato) "Come in~!"

Heh, his voice still sounded fake till this day. I went into the room and there laid a boy wrapped in bandages all over.

He looked at me confused. We just stared at each other.

(Tsuna) "Sorry."

He kept on looking confused.

(Yamato) "Sorry? For what?"

(Tsuna) "Your decision."

I looked at him again, softening my eyes unconsciously.

"Sorry." I said softly. Sorry for the cause of this, sorry that I couldn't save you, sorry my old friend.

I reached in my bag for something, it was a cupcake I made in school during baking class. It was special though. I added some limited sun flames I had into it, which was enough to reduce the amount of damage he had on his injuries.

Still looking clueless I looked back at him, "Tsumeko."

"What?... Oh! Yamato Takeshi! Nice to meet you Tsu-Chan~!" He flashed his famous smile.

I handed him a cupcake, "Eat."

He looked curiously at the cupcake before shrugging and took a bite out of it.

I than walked to the door and said "Nice Talk." And waved a goodbye before going out of the room.

I'll be seeing you soon anyways.


	13. Sorry

I'm giving up on this story. Making a new one. And coming out soon. Summary, Servant Tsuna ;).


End file.
